An audio video navigation (AVN) system, which is equipped in a vehicle, is a multimedia system in which a head unit, an audio unit, a video unit, a telematics unit including navigation, and the like are integrated into one unit and provides user convenience to intensively operate various multimedia devices.
The AVN system displays images of all directions of the vehicle on a front seat monitor (AVN monitor) of the vehicle through a camera to improve driving convenience and safety of the vehicle.
Generally, the AVN system requires considerable time at the time of initial booting of a graphical driver since the graphical driver performing image processing in a central processing unit (CPU) of the head unit is involved with displaying processes from a compressed moving image to a navigation image.
Therefore, the related art uses separate devices for processing the camera image before the booting is completed so as to display the camera image within a short period of time (about 2 seconds) at the time of entering a back gear during booting of the AVN system.
In detail, the head unit of the AVN system according to the related art processes the camera image using an external integrated circuit (IC) or a camera only graphical IC when booting the system and converts an external image, which is processed by the external IC, into an internal image by image switching when the booting process ends and the booting of an internal graphical driver is completed and processes the converted image.
However, the following problems are caused due to the existing imaging processing.
1. After the booting of the system is completed, if the image displayed on the monitor is converted into the processing image of the central processing unit of the head unit in the processing image of the camera only graphical IC by image switching, a black screen occurs at the time of the image conversion to make it difficult to secure a rear view of the vehicle, such that a driver may unconsciously step on a brake while the vehicle is reversing, thereby causing a sudden braking phenomenon.
2. A difference in an image quality occurs on a graphical screen between the camera only graphical IC and the central processing unit of the head unit to cause an unnecessary deterioration in image quality.
3. Separate devices (camera only graphical IC, memory, image switch, and the like) for processing the camera image are used before the booting of the system is completed, thereby causing an increase in cost.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.